


Don't Worry I have a Plan

by jedi_witch



Series: Right Place, Wrong Time; Wrong Place, Right Time [1]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brothers, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Character Death, Clones Are People Too, F/M, Fives Deserved Better, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, I'm sorry for this, Maybe - Freeform, Not A Fix-It, Now a fix-it, Order 66, ahsoka deserved better, f canon, maybe it is, not THAT kind, not really a fix-it, watch the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_witch/pseuds/jedi_witch
Summary: Fives finds out about the inhibitor chips, goes on the run, knows he needs to save his brothers but there is one other thing he needs to do.
Relationships: ARC-5555|Fives/OC, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555|Fives/OC, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Right Place, Wrong Time; Wrong Place, Right Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840255
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I write mostly fluff and smut. It's who I am, I like it, angst makes me cry. Fives has wheedled his way into my heart of hearts and is right there next to Rex and Wolffe of clones who deserve all the things. You can't convince me otherwise. This started off as a friend poking me going "you can't" well I did and I hurt my own damn feelings doing it. 
> 
> Please don't hate me.

Running for his life Fives had ducked into 79’s and swiped another troopers hat to hide his tattoo. He knew he only had a short amount of time to get to Captain Rex and possibly General Skywalker. After cornering Kix in the ‘fresher he had headed out again into the Coruscant night. Blending in as best as he could. It was easy close to 79’s but further away he tried his best to keep to the shadows.

Trying to determine where to head to he made his way towards the only place he felt safe currently, Ber’xia’s apartment building. Moving swiftly Fives started to head towards that sector in the back alleys and shadows. He just prayed to the Force and anything that might be listening really that he made it there and she was home.

_Earlier that day_

“Holy kriff they’ve had a clone go rogue!” Tallia shouted in the breakroom, startling Ber’xia out of her daydream of seeing Fives again, she hoped he would return from Kamino any day now. Looking over at the pink Twi’lek her brow furrowed.

“Rogue clone? What do you mean?” Ber’xia asked, it made no sense.

“Seriously Ber’xia, look at the holoscreen. It says he tried to kill the Chancellor. Do you think he actually did it?” Tallia said pointing towards the screen flashing with a red warning. Ber’xia followed the direction of where she was pointing and was met with the face she had just been daydreaming about. Fives.

Her breath caught in her throat, not believing what was being reported. Fives would never do anything like this. There had to be a mistake, so she blinked her eyes a couple of times before looking back at the screen to no avail. The same amber eyes and signature five tattoo was still present on the screen along with that silly goatee that made Fives well Fives.

“Do you think he did it?” Tallia asked drawing Ber’xia’s attention from the face of her boyfriend on the screen. “I mean, I thought the Clones were all supposed to be loyal. Like droids encased in meat.” The last comparison drawing a wince from Ber’xia. “What do you suppose set him off?”

“I don’t know Tallia, but no, I don’t think he did it and don’t compare them to droids, they are as human as I am. They have feelings too.” Ber’xia said, trying to not let her co-workers comments rile her, but failing at it slightly. “My breaks over and we have a Mon Cal coming to the floor soon and the Nautolan in bed four should almost be done with the physical therapist.”

With that Ber’xia swiftly left the breakroom and a bewildered Tallia in her wake. Throwing herself deep into her work to distract herself. Tucking her comm Fives had given her months ago into her scrubs pocket in hopes he would try to contact her, doubting he would, but she had hope.

She knew that Tallia wasn’t trying to rile her or make her mad but the comments did. Fives had talked to her about it before, especially after Echo’s death at the Citadel, Ber’xia knew that the majority of her natural born peers didn’t view the Clones well, didn’t see them as worth anything or even human. The months spent with Fives had proven otherwise.

After learning the things she had about the Fives and his brothers and working with the masses that she did she figured that the Clones had more humanity than most she encountered. The Clones may have been grown in a laboratory but they looked after each other, took care of each other, and remembered those they had lost. They definitely had better qualities than a lot the beings she worked with. Ber’xia continued her thoughts as she moved about her day fluidly on autopilot almost.

By the end of her shift she was exhausted, giving her report to the oncoming staff of nurses and healers Ber’xia headed to her locker, changed clothes and gathered her things. She shared an upper level apartment with some other nurses and usually there were only one or two there at a time. Tonight, she felt she was going to be thankful for the alone time. Walking to the transport depot she worried a little at that prediction.

The ride from the hospital was uneventful despite the crawl of the Fives’ face present on every holoscreen on a galactic public channel. Sitting there wondering if he could have done what he was accused of she convinced herself he couldn’t. While yes, he was a clone, he was vastly different from the brothers she had been introduced to, all of them shared a face and body structure, but each and every personality was different.

One night at 79s on a rare leave period Ber’xia had talked with Ahsoka about it. The young Togruta pointing out that for her every single one of them felt different through the Force. Ber’xia was basically a null but even she could see that each and every single one of them were different. All had qualities separating them from their brothers.

Later that night when she and Fives had gone to bed, he had poorly joked that the face, body and package were just standard issue equipment. He only talked about it every so often with her, but she knew he hated the thought of being expendable, just a number or worse a droid wrapped in meat. For the most part Ber’xia tried to reassure him every chance she got that he wasn’t expendable.

After one rough mission Echo had confided in her that Fives kept a flimsy print of a Ber’xia in his armor. That was strictly against regulation and Echo had tried to tell him not to, but Fives did it anyway.

The days and nights after Umbra were the worst, finally opening up one evening after they were alone in her apartment about the Jedi Master whatshisname, the battles, the decisions his command made, the flight that had cost him his brother Hardcase and ultimately his almost execution. Ber’xia could still feel the heart stilling emotion from that night.

After that night he had given her a comm unit his brother Echo had programed just for between you two. Fives would comm you and either leave messages or in the rare moments you were both off work you could answer and talk for a few moments. That was also what caused Fives to pull aside his commander later and tell her about his relationship with Ber’xia the next time they were all out at 79’s. While the Clones might have been GAR property and were discouraged to have relationships of any kind a clone with a human at 79’s wouldn’t be that out of place. It was the one place that Ber’xia and Fives would blend in essentially, which was fine even if it was a little louder than needed sometimes.

Unbeknownst to Ber’xia at the time, Ahsoka followed up with Fives later, some time before her trial and made sure to get more information from him. Where Ber’xia lived, comm unit number, how to get in contact with her in case something occurred. That way she wouldn’t be stuck waiting or unknowing.

Pulling herself out of memories Ber’xia realized her feet had brought her to the outside of her apartment building without even realizing it. She gave herself a mental scolding knowing that Fives would be mad if he knew she walked from the transport depot to the apartment building unaware of her surroundings.

He was always preaching she needed to keep her head on a swivel and be aware. She was just reaching for the door when she felt two hands come around her, one on her waist to stabilize her and another over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

“Don’t panic, it’s me.” Was all the voice said.

***

Fives watched Ber’xia walk into view, he took a moment to appreciate the sight. The sway of her hips and how effortlessly she moved made him think she could have been a dancer at one time. She had taken her brunette and purple streaked hair out of her usual work bun and it flowed freely around her shoulders, her pants and shirt were loose fitting but still encased her body well. He always thought she was beautiful but in the mix of fading light and the cities nighttime lights he was left breathless.

If he wasn’t in the predicament he was currently in he would consider himself a lucky man, despite being a clone.

A frown pulled at his face; she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. She looked to be lost in a daydream. Fives knew he had limited time and even fewer options of a decent outcome. This very well might be the last time he would see her. The sting of that thought hurt and he dared to hope it wouldn’t be the last time.

He moved swiftly and silently behind her, another sign she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings and slipped his one arm around her waist and the other around her mouth. Pulling her flush to him and feeling her stiffen he said, “don’t panic, it’s me.” The fight leaving her almost instantly at recognizing his voice.

“We need somewhere to talk, got somewhere we can go?” Fives asked moving his hand away from Ber’xia’s mouth watching her nod, hoping it would be her apartment and none of her roommates would be there. “Lead the way.” He let her go, she reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the alley and around to the back entrance. If he really was wanted like the holoscreens had been screaming all day a little extra precaution never hurt.

Getting into the building and getting in to take the maintenance elevator up to her floor Ber’xia wheeled around on Fives and backed him into a corner. Her blue eyes burning into his just staring for a moment, just when Fives was about to find his voice, she placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

It was not a gentle kiss, it was a kiss born out of worry, stress and fringed with hope that this was all a nightmare. Fives wished it was a nightmare, wrapping his arms around her holding on to her he desperately wished it was a nightmare he could wake from and Tup would still be alive and this wouldn’t be happening. Just as the elevator slowed to stop, they broke apart.

Walking into the blessedly quiet apartment Ber’xia turned at looked at Fives. “What is going on? Why did you have to go to Kamino, what is this that you’re a traitor and trying to kill the Chancellor?”

“Beri, it’s a long story, I only have a short amount of time before I have to go meet with Rex and General Skywalker and hopefully fix this. I’m sorry, this is a mess. Let me see if I can try and explain.” Fives replied, noting the time and he only had about four hours before he needed to be to the lower levels warehouse to the spot he had told Kix about.

“Fine, we should probably go to my room for this then.” Ber’xia said and turned to head to her room in case her roommates did come home they wouldn’t be interrupted there. With her leading the way he was treated to another view of her curves and the sway of her hips, he wished fervently he had more time. Fives followed her in and shut the door behind him. She went and sat on the edge of her bed and waited.

An hour later Ber’xia wasn’t sure if she believed everything she had just heard, inhibitor chips, Order 66, looking up she noticed Fives did have a semi-fresh incision wound there, being drugged by a Kamino representative, the Chancellor telling him he is a Sith, it was all too much and making her head spin.

“Fives what are you going to do, why are you meeting with Captain Rex and General Skywalker?” Ber’xia asked noticing he was still having aftereffects of whatever drug cocktail that had been used on him.

“I’m going to tell them everything. Hopefully they can get these chips removed, someone has to know.” Fives responded, sitting down beside Ber’xia on the bed. “I am not crazy, I swear I’m not. Scared, yes, crazy no.”

“Let’s hope they believe you because if not this is huge.” Ber’xia said wrapping her arms around Fives. “I worry about you and I miss you when you’re gone.” She said in a small voice.

“ _Cy’are_ I miss you too, I’m worried about what is going to happen. Promise me if anything does happen you will remember me and Echo, please?” Fives said, worry darkening his face, if no one remembered then they would really be gone.

“Of course, Fiv’ika, I’ll remember you and Echo, but you better come back to me from this meeting.” The promise would be an easy one to make, she just hoped she wouldn’t be responsible for remembering both of them, just Echo.

“I will figure out some way to get back. I gotta go, I have one more person to talk to before I go meet them. Is it okay if I come back here afterwards?”

“Yes, I am off for the next two rotations. Come back to me, Fiv’ika” Ber’xia said, dread settling like a lead weight in her stomach, the sense of foreboding strong. “Fives, I…. I need to tell you.” She started but Fives put a finger up to her lips.

“Tell me when I get back.” He said wrapping her in his arms again and gave her a kiss one she quickly returned, both trying to pour confessions into the action both hopelessly loving the other. 

“I’ll be back later.” With that he walked out of her bedroom to go find the last person he needed to talk to before seeing his Captain and General. Walking back into the cooling night air Fives headed for the lower levels, hoping what he said weren’t going to be the last words of a fool.

***

Ahsoka stepped onto the platform and looked at the clone before her. Nodding to him once he headed for the warehouses, he was supposed to meet his Captain and General in. Her Rex and former master, Anakin. She sighed, knowing that this wasn’t going to be easy and the way the Force was feeling agitated it was most likely going to be bad. Silently she pleaded with the Force for a positive encounter.

Giving Fives a few more minutes head start wouldn’t hurt, especially if he was able to distract Anakin while she slipped into the warehouse. Lately Ahsoka had been practicing on making her Force signature as small as possible hoping to be able to go undetected. Today was going to be a test of that skill.

Was she ready to potentially face Rex after what happened? She had walked away, left with no explanation. No, she wasn’t ready but one of her troops needed her and she wasn’t one to just let him suffer. She knew Fives would never do anything he was accused of, without good reason. Turns out, he has a good reason. All the Clones did it turned out.

Silently creeping into the warehouse and leaping to the rafters Ahsoka could see Anakin and Rex trapped in a ray shield, Fives was telling them everything he had told her and more. It seemed like everything was starting to work out when suddenly Commander Fox and a few more members of the Coruscant guard came barging in. They had not been part of the plan.

The scene played out before Ahsoka in slow motion, Fives refusing to put the gun down, Anakin being to distracted to do anything, Fox raising his weapon, Fives catching a bolt in the chest and Rex’s heartbreaking pleas for his brother to stay with him.

Unmasking her signature, not caring if Anakin knew she was there now she reached out to the two clones on the floor. Watching Anakin pull Fox and his men away to give Rex and Fives a moment of peace. Fives life signature was still there, it wasn’t bright, but it wasn’t fading, good, that part had worked she thought thankfully.

Ahsoka reached out through the Force and wrapped Rex in the equivalent of a Force hug. Trying to comfort the man while not physically touching him was difficult for her, she hated to see Rex go through this pain, hoping one day it would all be able to be explained.

Remaining in the rafters Ahsoka waited. Finally Anakin came back to collect Rex stating they needed to go give statements and reports of the incident, Commander Fox left a guard and split the rest of his men between creating a parameter and collecting evidence and escorting the Captain and General back to headquarters to get information.

Keeping a close watch and grasp on Fives’s life force she was happy to see it remained the same, steady and present, but not giving off any indication that she needed to act quicker than necessary. Finally, when the time came everything would work as planned.

Dropping silently from the rafters she crept closer, staying to the shadows and hidden behind crates. The lessons in patience Ahsoka’s former masters had tried to teach her were coming in handy now. She would wait, for now.

***

Sitting in the headquarters of the Coruscant Guard, Rex glared at Fox. He knew that the boys of the Coruscant Guard were barely any better than shinies but he tried not to give them flak. They had their assignment just like the 501st had theirs. Most the time he would break up the fights between his troops, the 212th or the 104th at 79’s and in the barracks when one wandered in uninvited. Tonight, however he wanted to plant his knuckles square across Fox’s smug face.

“You didn’t have to kill him Fox. He would have come in just fine. I had the situation under control.” Rex told Fox.

“Of course you did, that’s why you and your General were under a ray shield. Didn’t look like it was under control to me.” Fox replied a smirk playing on his lips. “The way I figured it, I neutralized the threat and saved the Chancellor.”

“At the cost of a brother, you didn’t even give him a chance to explain himself.” That is the part that struck Rex the hardest, Fox had willingly killed his brother. Fox wouldn’t have known about Umbra, those files were sealed now thanks to the Chancellor but unknowingly firing upon brothers had all but killed his men, Rex didn’t think he could willingly fire upon brothers.

“Well good soldiers follow orders. You weren’t doing so well since you were talking to him before hand.” Fox replied. With that time for conversation was over Rex decided. He gave his report and was determined to leave. All he wanted to do was go back to the barracks and wash the day away possibly nip into the bottle of Corellian Whiskey Wolffe had supplied him when his General had finally put the paperwork through and officially made Rex a Commander.

He hadn’t gotten in it much, hadn’t had much cause for celebrating, the only reason he got the promotion is because he had lost his Commander, his best friend and more when she had left after her acquittal. Not that he blamed her.

But now wasn’t the time for showers, whiskey or unpacking just exactly what Ahsoka had meant to him. Currently he had a different mission he had to accomplish. One that Ahsoka had been sure to tell him about after Fives kept on bringing the woman Ber’xia around to 79’s, the one whose picture Fives had kept in his armor during missions. Not long before the bombing and subsequent trial had Ahsoka pulled Rex aside and explained about you.

She explained that Fives had given her information on how to contact her should something happen to him. Ahsoka had comm numbers, addresses of her apartment and work and even a secondary comm that Rex had come to find out Echo had set up strictly between Fives and Ber’xia.

Ahsoka wasn’t here anymore for her to handle this so the duty fell to him. Having seen the way Fives had looked at the woman whenever they were together Rex knew he had been in love with the woman. He only hoped he had told her. Taking a steadying breath he pulled his helmet on and headed towards Ber’xia’s apartment building, trying to rehearse what to say in the dying afternoon light.

Somehow the words Rex mustered in his mind were never adequate enough.

***

The sun was setting, it had almost been one full rotation from when Ber’xia had last seen Fives. She was starting to get anxious, there was no answer from his comm, nothing on the holoscreens just they had stopped broadcasting the alert, and he hadn’t come back yet.

She had spent the day moving about the apartment, cleaning anything and everything and jumping at any comm call that were coming in. Hoping it had been hers, this lead to her roommates making comments about her odd behavior. They all knew Ber’xia had a relationship but never pressed for details. Finally, there was nothing else to clean so she had taken to pacing the floor in her bedroom.

Kicking herself mentally for not telling him what she had to tell him last night. Fives had been so certain he would come back that she listened to him.

Her roommates came later that evening trying to coax her into going out that night since they knew she was off, but she declined. It was finally full dark when they had left for the bar and Ber’xia was sitting on the couch scrolling through the selection of holovids, but nothing piqued her interest.

The doorbell chimed, wondering what was going on, Ber’xia got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Pressing the release, the door whisked open, revealing a man in blue and white plastoid armor. A face similar to Fives but topped with blonde hair instead of brown and no facial hair. Captain Rex. The unease in her stomach came to a complete standstill in that moment.

Captain Rex let his shoulders sag for a moment, hoping to never have to do this but Ahsoka had pulled him aside after Fives had explained it to her. That way he would know too and could deliver the unthinkable and galaxy shattering message he hoped he never had to. Drawing a deep breath and squaring his shoulders he took a step in through the door he prepared what he wanted to say mentally but all he got out was;

“I’m sorry…..”


	2. That Wasn't The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on Rex and Ahsoka in this one. We get to see a little more of their relationship dynamic and we get to see why Fives sticks around instead of going to march far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't intending this to be a chapter and then I got to working on another story that would go with this series/collection/whatever I'm doing. 
> 
> This one still has some angst to it, but it does have Rex and Ahsoka fluff to it. There will be another chapter to this one, hopefully with a happy ending for everyone?

Standing hidden in the shadows created by the crates Ashoka waited for the right moment. Commander Fox had left with Anakin and Rex, leaving behind some of his men. Fives was still laying on the ground, life force still there, and the time to act is coming soon.

Reaching out with the Force Ahsoka took an inventory of clones that were stationed around the warehouse, Jek and Rys were outside along with a clone she didn’t recognize, and Commander Stone left inside with Fives. Feeling around the area Ahsoka picked up on some tension from a group of Dugs and Rodians. Guiltily amplifying up the frustration and feelings a fight broke out.

It did not take long for the fight to spill out from the warehouse and onto the street, drawing the attention of Jek and Rys. Commander Stone’s wrist comm went off breaking the relative silence of the warehouse. “Commander, Jek, there’s a fight going on two doors down, should we intervene?”

“Yes, go ahead, it’s just a body here, no reason to stand guard outside.” Commander Stone replied back coldly. Ahsoka had started to feel sorry about what she was going to have to do, with the most recent statement she no longer felt any remorse for it.

The time had come to act, moving lightly out from her hiding spot she moved up behind Commander Stone quickly scooping a durasteel pipe that was laying on the floor. Tapping his one shoulder she slid around front of him effortlessly when he spun around to see who tapped him.

Stone spun around wondering if Fives had some how managed to survive that shot. Taking in that Fives was still dead on the floor, where in Stone’s opinion, he belonged. Traitor. Assuring himself that the body was still there he turned back around to face the front and was met with the sight of tips of montrals.

Looking down Stone was presented with the displeased face of one Ahsoka Tano, formerly of the Jedi. “Comm- er, Mistress Tano, how did you get in here? This area is offlimits, I need you to leave. Now.” Stone said.

Ahsoka simply raised one eyebrow marking and cocked her hip out crossing her arms over her chest. “No, I don’t think so Commander Stone.”

“If you don’t leave, I will need to arrest you, I didn’t want to last time and I don’t want to this time. Please leave.” Stone told her.

“Oh I’ll leave when I get what I came for, and you’re going to let me take it.”

“There’s nothing here you could possibly want! Leave now!”

Ahsoka just smirked at him. “Good night Commander.” With that she gathered her strength in the Force and caught Stone across the bucket with the pipe she knocked him out. The Clone Commander fell with the clatter of plastoid hitting the floor.

Taking time to lift Commander Stone’s wrist comm Ahsoka dragged him behind a container using his own binders to confine him. Ensuring that he was secured and wasn’t going to be a problem, she made her way over to Fives.

He was laying on his back where Rex left him. Ahsoka wished he looked peaceful, but she knew he wasn’t, he had “died” in pain and broken. “I’m sorry Fives, I wish this could be done a different way.” With that she lifted him up and tossed him over her shoulder. The ARC trooper was solid muscle and definitely heavier than he appeared.

Bolstering herself with minute help from the Force, Ahsoka removed Fives from the warehouse and further into the lower levels of the city. She had called in a few favors for the help with this and now she was going to make sure she used them.

***

“I’m sorry, Ber’xia. Fives is,” Rex paused, not being able to say it out right, but seeing the look on the woman’s face he knew he didn’t have to.

Ber’xia had know that this was a possibility getting involved with a clone, he might die one day during battle, or definitely one day due to advanced aging they went through, but she hadn’t prepared for him to go like this. “How?” Was all the voice she could manage.

“He wouldn’t want you to have those details. He…” Rex had started to say when his comm was going off, sending a frustrated glance at his gauntlet. “he wanted to make sure you knew in case anything happened…” his comm was going off again. Knowing this that whoever was trying to contact him wasn’t going to stop he answered it. “What?!” glancing what he hoped was apologetically towards Ber’xia.

“Captain Rex, I need you to meet me at the following coordinates. Now.” A distorted voice came across.

“Who is this?” Rex demanding, it didn’t sound like a _vod,_ it sounded purposely neutral, computer generated almost.

“Not important now, what is is what is at these coordinates.” The voice answered again, “please, it’s urgent.”

Rex huffed, today was a screw up of a day and it kept on getting deeper. “Fine, send them I’ll be on my way shortly.” Registering that the coordinates came in he looked back to the woman in front of him. Her red rimmed blue eyes were watering and he knew his face didn’t look much better. “I’m sorry, I’ll come back later, I have some things to tell you. Duty calls now though. Can I come by tomorrow?” Rex asked tentatively, unsure if she would be there.

A single tear slipped down Ber’xia’s cheek as she nodded, “I’m off tomorrow” she said barely above a whisper.

“I’ll be by tomorrow afternoon then.” With that Rex reached out to squeeze her shoulder and then he was putting on his helmet and walking away, silently promising a severe beating to whatever was at those coordinates if it really wasn’t important. Fives would kick him in the _shebs_ if he knew Rex walked away from Ber’xia when she was in that state.

Ber’xia watched as Captain Rex, Fives’ _ori’vod_ walked down the hallway. Turning around and closing the door behind her she locked it. Her roommates all out dancing or at work they all knew the code to get in, no reason to worry about them.

Navigating her way back to her bedroom, she locked the door behind her there too. Once again on autopilot she moves to the side of her bed and sits down. All the dots finally connecting and the feeling in her stomach she had all day proving true. Fives was gone. The appearance of his Captain at her door she knows it to be a fact. Fives would never send his Captain.

Unaware of just when she started crying but well aware at the fabric on her pants becoming soaked, she moved her body to where she’s laying on her bed, curled up. Not knowing what to do more than to be in denial and that Fives will comm her any moment or will come waltzing in with that swagger of his and tossing that cocky grin of his to her.

Her mind said it wouldn’t be possible. The dead do not come back. Her heart cried that Fives wouldn’t leave her alone, that he would keep his promise to come back to her. The war between her mind and heart dragging her down even more. Still curled up with tears still pouring, she ran her hand under the pillow Fives usually slept on, initially intending to pull his pillow to her, but instead it encountered the sleep shirt he kept tucked there.

Curling her fingers into the soft fabric and pulling it to her, she held on to it as if it were a lifeline and if she wished hard enough Fives body would materialize in it. She spent the rest of the night in her room locked away and finally her tears gave way to exhaustion and a dreamless sleep.

***

Going down to the lower levels of Coruscant always made Rex uneasy. This time even more so because he had no idea what he would find, nor did anyone know where he was. Wasn’t sure it was a trap, his gut told him it wasn’t but still he wanted to be prepared.

Finding the coordinates, it was another warehouse, one that he was certain had seen better days and was probably a front for at least one smuggling front. Drawing his DC-17’s he entered sweeping the area and looking for hostiles. There weren’t many boxes except for along the back wall, as he tried to walk as quietly as he could across the floor, he heard that same computerized voice that had contacted him on the comms.

“Stop right there, holster your blasters. You won’t need them.” The voice commanded.

“Not likely.” Rex replied, but he did stop where he was surveying the area and the rafters as an afterthought.

“Holster your blasters, please Rex?” The voice asked. Rex’s brow creased in his helmet, only his brothers, general, or at one time commander, Ahsoka, called him by his name like that. Feeling that he could trust his gut in this instance he could put his blasters away, knowing he could fight the being behind the voice physically if need be.

“Okay, I’ll put them up.” No sooner had his hands cleared securing his blaster than his helmets audio receptors started picking up movement behind the boxes. The next instant a being was jumping over the boxes at the back of the shop, focusing on the movement Rex identified it was running towards him, it was orange and had montrals. Wait, _montrals?_

Ahsoka watched from her position behind the boxes at the back of the warehouse, silently wondering if this was what her life would be reduced to now skulking about in the shadows when Rex came in the warehouse.

Knowing she had to get him to stop she brought up the voice modulator and broadcast her requests. When he finally had holstered his blasters, she was jumping over the boxes, knowing that he could realistically still draw his blasters and shoot her but he wouldn’t until he identified her as a threat.

Landing softly then taking off at a run she knew the instant that Rex recognized who was coming towards him, mostly do to a shift in the Force surrounding him and the fact that he was no longer standing where he was but instead running towards her himself.

Halfway between where Rex stopped, and the boxes were stacked they collided in a tangle of limbs. While they both tried to regain stability and overcorrecting causing Rex to grab Ahsoka around the middle and twist just enough so he in his armor took the impact of them falling to the ground.

Rex couldn’t believe it, Ahsoka was in his arms. “Ahsoka!” He said tilting his head up to look at the Togruta in his arms. “What are you doing?” Not that he was complaining about it but it was still a shock.

“Rex! I missed you!” Ahsoka said squirming off him and standing up. Dusting off herself she held her hand out to her Captain to pull him up off the floor. He lay there dumbfounded for a moment before placing his hand in hers. It was always easier having help up out of a supine position, especially in armor.

“I missed you too ‘Soka, and not that I’m complaining but what the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, that’s a bit of an explanation. I have something to show you. Were you followed does anyone know you are here?” Ahsoka asked casting a glance around, she knows he wasn’t and that he probably told no one where he was headed but she need to make sure. More was at stake than just her potentially encountering her men.

“No, it’s been a kriff of a day and I haven’t even been back to the barracks yet. I just got done dealing with Fox and then I had to go deliver some news when I got a comm. I should have known it was possible for you to remember that channel.” Rex said, pulling his bucket off and attaching it to his belt.

Ahsoka started chewing on her bottom lip, she knew she should have contacted Rex before now. The shame of not reaching out to contact him had been pressing on her lately now it weighed more. “I’m sorry about that Rexster, I should have contacted you sooner. I…” She didn’t get to finish the sentence because she was scooped back up into a hug against Rex’s plastoid covered chest.

“Don’t worry about it, I know what happened and the unfortunate part I played in it ‘Soka. I want to ask your forgiveness in that. I hated you after you just left but only momentarily, then I hated myself and the karking _jetiise_ even more. The fact that I had to hunt you down killed a little part of me Little’un. I knew you were innocent, but Fox wouldn’t listen and then Wolffe stunned you thankfully…”

Rex’s rambling words were tumbling and Ahsoka wasn’t sure how to stop them so she did something she wasn’t sure how would be accepted but she did it anyways. Just as he was explaining he knew she was innocent she brought her hands up and grasped his cheeks and pulled his face into an accessible position for her to kiss him.

Unsure what Ahsoka was doing while he was rambling on Rex was completely taken by surprise when she kissed him. His ‘Soka had always been a bit touchy feely as a padawan but he had assumed it was the novelty of his hair or his warmer temperatures. Evidently, he was wrong. Deciding to return the kiss in earnest he saw no reason to not, after all she was no longer a Jedi and he was no longer her subordinate.

They broke apart and looked at each other for a moment, Rex obviously blushing and Ahsoka’s lekku darkening. “Uh, commander, I mean Ahsoka, what was that?” Rex asked, feeling super awkward over it.

“It’s called a kiss silly. Did I do it wrong?” Ahsoka asked raising one eyebrow marking, she didn’t have a ton of experience in it, but she though she did it right.

“Oh no it was done properly as far as I know.” Rex replied. “But why?”

“Because you were starting to ramble, and I knew if I didn’t stop you somehow you were going to spill everything. Now about your day, we need to move somewhere else. You can tell me about today and I can explain why I commed you more.” Ahsoka said moving out of Rex’s arms to stand apart from him.

“Oh and maybe we can revisit that kiss later.” With that she grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the boxes.

Gripping her hand back Rex followed Ahsoka, heading towards the boxes. Taking a chance he maneuvered his hand to intertwine their fingers at which Ashoka just turned to look from their hands to his face and gave him a small smile. Squeezing them gently, she continued to guide them towards the boxes and a hidden door behind them.

The door opened into a hallway that was dimly lit by red light. About twenty yards in a set of stairs descended from the floor, you would surely fall down them if you didn’t know they were there. Proceeding down these for what had to be two stories the duo finally came to a landing and a door. Yep, those stairs would definitely hurt if you fell down them, Rex decided while Ahsoka keyed in the code on the keypad unlocking the door.

Inside was a small living area with a kitchen and three doors off to the side. “I know it’s not much but have a seat.” Ahsoka said motioning to the worn sofa. “Let me get some caf for us and then we can talk.” Squeezing his hand once more she dropped and headed to the kitchen area.

Moments later they were both sitting with cups of caf in front of them when Ahsoka said “So tell me, it’s been a kark of a day for you, how?” Not letting on that she already knew most of the story.

Launching into the story about the day Rex told her about Fives cornering Kix in the ‘fresher at 79’s, the meeting and subsequent death of Fives in the warehouse, not explaining he felt what felt like a hug after Fives had died, he didn’t want her to think he had lost his mind. Continuing he explained about Fox and how he was _kyramud_ , what he said in the office and finally that he had gone to see Ber’xia. The woman Fives had taken a shine too.

Scooting across the couch to sit next to Rex, Ahsoka wrapped him in a hug. “Oh Rexter it has been a kark of a day for you. Then I go and comm you and throw another wrench in it to.”

Rex shrugged taking a sip of the caf to soothe his throat. “A pleasant surprise for sure.” He was rethinking not telling Ahsoka about what he felt in the warehouse but brushed it off when she started speaking.

“I need you to remember to not hate me. Please?” Ahsoka asked, unsure how he was about to take the next news.

“ _Cyare_ I don’t think I could after you have forgiven me for what I did during the manhunt for you.” Rex replied, knowing the word snuck out but wasn’t going to get flustered about it.

Ahsoka smiled at the term, having been around her men and them speaking Mando’a enough. “Just keep ahold of that thought.” She took a deep breath and figured blurting it out was best. “I was at the warehouse.”

“WHAT?!” Rex practically screamed. “You mean you were that close but, but,…”

“But nothing, I was there because Fives had come to see me before he went to meet you and Anakin.” Ahsoka said. “I figured you might have known ‘cause I did my best to give you a hug through the Force. Guess I didn’t do that good of a job. I was there to keep Fives safe.”

“I felt it, that was you? I was thinking my mind was playing a trick on me. If you were there I don’t have to tell you how it played out.” Rex said in a huff, “I’m a little hurt you didn’t show yourself before now.”

“Rex I couldn’t, Fox didn’t want to see me and he certainly doesn’t want to see me now.”

“What do you mean?” Rex questioned raising one eyebrow at her.

“That explanation will come in a moment.”

“Okay, I’m willing to wait, but if you were there to keep Fives safe I’m sorry but you failed. He’s dead.” Rex finished the sentence in a small voice due to the lump forming in his throat when it was difficult for him to speak or swallow, eyes swimming in tears again.

“About that. Come here with me please.” Ahsoka stood from the couch and headed towards the middle door, unlocking it. Turning she looked at Rex and waved him over since he was still sitting looking lost on the couch. “Come on.”

Rex stood from the couch and followed Ahsoka, he knew she wouldn’t lead him wrong, or harm him. Striding across the room he reached her side in few movements. Reaching out her hand he grasped it quickly, holding onto it like a lifeline.

Pushing open the door Ahsoka led Rex into a dark hallway, at the end it opened up into a larger room with a faint green glow to it. As they approached and Rex’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see it was a rudimentary medical set up. The smell of antiseptic and bacta hit is nose, must be where the green glow was coming from.

Walking into the room proper and looking over to the corner where the bacta tank was Rex felt his jaw unhinge and caused him to drop the hold he had on Ahsoka’s hand. There, floating in the bacta was Fives. Glancing between the tank and Ahsoka a few times Rex rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Walking over he took a look at the display screen on the front of the tank. Heart rate, respiration, brain activity was all fine. Fives was _alive_.

Alive. The thought had Rex reaching forward to place his hand on the glass. “How?” Rex said, quietly.

“He came to see me before he met up with you, I snuck in and hid in the rafters.”

“But he died, I felt his heart stop, Fox shot him in the chest.”

“Remember when Master Kenobi was supposedly assassinated by that bounty hunter? He took vitals suppressors before hand and it caused Anakin, me, and the medics that showed up to believe he was dead. Fives and I did the same thing here. When he came to explain everything, I knew that this would go bad and I couldn’t sit by and do nothing. Only you, Fives and Anakin basically kept the faith in me. I couldn’t turn my back on that.

“So we cooked up this plan. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before hand but he came to me right after he had gone to see Ber’xia and we only had long enough to snatch the suppressors and get them onboard before he had to go meet you and Anakin. If there had been more time, I would have told you. I tried my best to comfort you from the rafters.” Ahsoka said walking up and placing her hand on Rex’s pauldron and the other on the tank.

“How did he survive the shot?”

“Well he got shot in the armor, it was point blank basically, but it was phase one armor.” Ahsoka said with a small smirk, knowing how Rex felt about phase two armor.

“That would do it. Phase one was better than the kriff they have us wearing now.” Rex said looking from the tank down to his Togrutan companion and then back to the tank, they stayed like that quiet and together for a bit.

“Okay explain the rest, how did you get him out? Fox left Stone, Rys and Jek behind to guard him.”

“Well, I called in a few favors from the one cartel that uses this place as a hideout, and that’s were I’m probably not going to be welcomed around the Cori boys for a long while. I kinda distracted Jek and Rys with a fight a few warehouses down and might have beamed Stone across the head with a pipe.”

“You did what?!” Rex looked from Fives to his Ahsoka with disbelief written all over her face. “That’s not how the jedi act.”

“I’m no jedi anymore, and Stone deserved it, he was being a sithspawn. After I pulled Stone behind the boxes I was hidden behind and slapped his binders on him I grabbed Fives and brought him here via the back alleys. Got him set up and loaded in the tank, the doctor that usually helps the cartel told me to leave him in there for the next six hours and took off.

“I waited a bit and then contacted you, I should be able to take him out soon, he’s starting to show more consciousness. Probably about another hour, do you want to be here when I do that?”

Rex nodded. “Yes I would, unless General Skywalker calls I had no plans on going back to the barracks just yet.”

“Okay come on, you can take the armor off for a while. The cartel that uses this place won’t be disturbing us and no one else knows we are here.” Ahsoka said, turning on the monitors alert function that would notify them when Fives came back close to full consciousness.

Leading them from the room, Ahsoka leaned against the wall next to the open door watching as Rex took his armor off and stacked it by the door that led back to the warehouse. She appreciated his fluid movements, the sureness of having taken that armor off hundreds if not thousands of times. Admiring how his muscles stretched against the material of the blacks, tracing the lines of his body with her eyes when she landed on his face and she realized he had stopped moving a while ago and was watching her watch him.

Rex was unsure of the scrutiny Ahsoka was watching him with but then he caught sight of her blue stripes darkening and realized he wanted to kiss her again as she said they would revisit back in the warehouse.

“Thank you.” Rex said as he started moving towards where Ahsoka was leaning against the wall.

“What for?” Ahsoka said looking at him quizzically.

“For keeping my brother alive, for contacting me, and for being brave enough to do what I never would have had the balls to do myself.” He said, coming to a stop standing in front of her, leaving plenty of space if she wanted to run.

“I’m just sorry I caused you distress, and I’m sorry I didn’t get in touch with you sooner.” Ahsoka replied knowing that no amount of time she said it would make it okay, ducking her chin down towards her chest.

“I understand, I’m just glad that this kark of a day turned out semi-well.” Rex braced his left hand on the wall above her montrals and then reached up with his right, placing her chin between his thumb and fingers tilting her head up. “Is this okay?” He asked, wanting confirmation before he continued any further.

A slight breathy affirmative was all Ahsoka managed to get out before Rex had slotted his lips over hers. Ahsoka ran her hands up and over Rex’s chest wrapping them around his neck, slightly scraping her nails up his neck and splaying her hand on his blonde hair.

The intensity of the kiss grew with each moment, Rex nipped at Ahsoka’s bottom lip and without breaking apart moved his arms down and scooped her up pinning her between himself and the wall. Thankful for removing his armor earlier so he could feel her pressed close.

When they finally separated for air, Rex kept her pinned against the wall and placed his forehead against hers. Both were panting and trying to gain a handle on the moment that just passed between them. Neither willing to complain or try and move away from each other.

***

_He was floating in some viscous material. He’s felt this before, been in this before, its gross. But it heals so he will put up with it. The mask on his face confirms it, covering his nose and mouth so he doesn’t suck any of that viscous fluid in._

_Trying to remember what had happened was slightly difficult and felt like a dream. He had gone to tell Rex and Anakin about the chips, alert them about the chips that were in all the brothers heads. He was wanting to walk away, just tell them and desert the GAR. Then Fox showed up with the Cori boys and shot him._

_The plan Ahsoka had come up with had worked, somewhat, it didn’t go as planned as they had thought though. The bolt he took to the chest had hurt like nothing he had ever felt before and he had been wearing cast off phase one armor. The good stuff._

_Something was beckoning him, telling him he could have peace and he could have rest. No more war. He could see brothers gone before him, would know no more hardship. It sounded extremely pleasant and tempting but something held him back. Anchoring him to the living._

_He was trying to remember what it was. His mind’s eye could see what the reason looked like. Full hips, curvy waist, glorious legs with thick thighs, blue eyes, kissable pink lips, freckles across the nose, cheeks and chest, magnificent breasts but he was biased and a bit of a lecher in that area, all topped off by soft purple and brown curls. He couldn’t remember the name though._

_He could place the emotion this woman invoked in him, could see why physically he would anchor to her, knew the other aspects as well. The softness of her voice and hands, how she adored reading and they would spend time together reading books or watching holovids, how she made him feel human and unique even though they were seen by most of her peers as numbers. How she had made it a point to get to know his brothers and had earned the respect of not only his captain but also his commander._

_He remembered how she would wait for him to return planet side, would always make time to comm him or answer his comms with her own. He remembered he would carry a flimsi photo of her in his armor. He still couldn’t place the name though, and it was beginning to agitate him._

_Fives could remember everything about the woman who anchored him to the living, while she wasn’t the only reason, saving his brothers had a hand in anchoring him too it was her that he actively stayed for. He had seen her before he got shot, he had told her to wait for him to come back to tell him something, he was certain he was going to tell her the same thing. His memory burned with the feeling of their last kiss._

_Fives eyes flew open, despite the sting of bacta._

_Beri. Ber’xia. That was the gorgeous woman’s name. She was the anchor. He had to get back to her. Leaving her behind wasn’t the plan. Returning to her was._

***

Ahsoka was just about to kiss Rex again when the alarms started going off on the bacta tank. Fives was awake. Rex moved from where she was to wall and placed her gently on her feet again. Once he was sure she was steady they both took off running.

Sliding to a stop in the med room in front of the tank Ahsoka looked up and into the golden eyes of Fives. Quickly moving to the tank, she took in his vitals, steady, stable and ready. She pressed the code to unseal the tank and with a point of her chin directed Rex to grab the gurney so they could get Fives out. It would be safer for her to lift him with the Force than trying to grasp him. Bacta made everything slick.

With the gurney in position Rex locked the wheels into place and moved to crawl up to remove the mask from Fives face. Once settled on the gurney Ahsoka moved over with towels, handing one off to Rex to wipe the bacta off. Ahsoka placed a pair of small clothes and turned around to give Rex and him some privacy in order to change them out.

“You can turn around Ahsoka.” Rex said. Fives was laying down on the gurney now, towels and his pair of standard issue grey small clothes in messy pile on the floor. “Fives welcome back _vod_ , glad you’re still here.”

Fives offered a smile, he was tired, while his chest still ached it wasn’t bad, but bacta drained a person as much as it healed. Offering his arms for a hug from Rex and not knowing how much it was needed when his brother wrapped him up carefully in his arms they both started to cry. Both silently thanking the Force, all the little gods and anything that Fives was still around.

Witnessing the two brothers hug made Ahsoka’s heart clench. Rex looked up with his eyes bright with tears and caught her staring again. He waved her over. Once she joined them on the opposite side of the gurney both Fives and Rex moved one of their arms to envelope Ahsoka into their hug.

Clinging to each other for who only knows how long before Fives started to pull back, needing to lay down for a bit. Rex and Ahsoka joined hands and sat on either side of Fives, their hands resting over Fives stomach causing him to smile.

Remembering the reason he woke up and he needed to find out what was going on, he looked between Rex and Ahsoka, and asked.

“Where’s Ber’xia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> kryamud= killer/assassin
> 
> Sorry Fox Lovers, maybe I'll fix Fox later.


	3. Updating the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan didn't go as planned and now needs an update. Some sneaking around and shocking revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter length of this has been updated. I actually didn't anticipate this but evidently Fox wanted a bigger role in this story than I originally had planned. It was supposed to be a one off encounter and then Thire, Hound and Grizzer wanted to play too. Hopefully next chapter will be the final chapter.
> 
> Also surprise! This is unedited and I have no beta so if you see something let me know!

“Fives, Ber’xia’s at her apartment. I stopped by to see her earlier.” Rex said looking between Ahsoka and his brother. Letting loose of Rex’s hand, Ahsoka moved around the bed to sit beside Rex and Fives. She was feeling a little guilty having not given any real thought to Ber’xia and how she would be feeling in all this.

“What do you mean?” Fives asked, confusion creasing his brow. Does that mean she thinks he’s dead? He hoped not because if she didn’t he wasn’t sure how to explain all this to her. He would get up and go find her if he could get off the damn bed but he was so tired.

Ahsoka reached out and squeezed Fives’ hand. “What I mean is since Ahsoka left I was tasked with going and telling Ber’xia information on you should something have happened. We all thought you died. I held you as you supposedly died. You _fooled_ General Skywalker into thinking you’re dead. What was I supposed to do?” Rex asked.

“I’m not sure. This all happened so quickly I wasn’t sure what to do.” Fives said leaning into the pillow, he was so tired. Rex and Ahsoka looked at each other sharing a worried glance, Rex quirking an eyebrow and Ahsoka moving to chew on her lip.

“Look Fives, you’re tired, you just got out of the bacta tank. What we need to do is give you some rest and then we can figure out what to do. Sound good?” Ahsoka asked calmly. Trying to push a little sleep suggestion into her voice for Fives. He would probably feel better after he rested some outside of the tank.

“Okay. Rex…remind me to tell you….” Kriff he was tired, he couldn’t form a coherent thought. “About the chips when I wake up.” With that Fives drifted off to sleep to dream of beautiful blue eyes, a twinkling laugh, and a soft voice reading to him.

Walking out of the makeshift medbay Ahsoka and Rex went to the sofa and sat down. Plopping her chin into her hands Ahsoka looked between Rex and the now closed door to the makeshift medbay. “You know he’s going to be mad when he wakes up and realizes you finally got one of your _jetii_ tricks to work on him.” Rex said, stating the obvious.

“Yeah, I do but I’ll convince him it doesn’t count because he’s wounded. I’ll just have to try harder. What did you tell Ber’xia when you went to see her?”

“I told her what I thought to know to be true. That Fives was gone. I told her and I was at her place talking with her when I got your mysterious comm. I felt horrible leaving her while her universe essentially fell apart. She said she is off tomorrow and I know she was off today. Can she be brought here?” Rex wondered. “I mean she is a nurse on a critical unit, she should be able to help him.”

“I don’t see a problem with that. Maybe she’ll be more likely to come if I go to her. But first, where were we?” Ahsoka asked moving over to straddle Rex’s lap. “He’s not going to be awake for a while, I want to revisit something before I go to see if Ber’xia will join us.”

Rex wrapped his arms around Ahsoka’s back and hugged her resting his face in the crook of her neck trying not to crush her lekku. “Sounds good to me.” With that Ahsoka palmed his cheek and moved his face to be accessible to her leaning down and pressing her lips to his. A few more stolen minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone.

***

CC-1010, Fox, was having a bad day. A really bad day. First he had to deal with shooting a brother and now one of his brothers was complaining that the disgraced _jetii_ Ahsoka Tano hit him across the bucket with a pipe. On top of that the dead body of his brother was missing.

“What do you mean the body is gone? Fives was dead, his own General confirmed it, he wouldn’t just get up and walk away.” Fox basically hollered at his men.

“Well sir I told you, I was hit in…” Stone had started to reply.

“Yes, yes I know you were hit in the head by Ahsoka Tano. Supposedly, no one else was around to see it. Where were Rhys and Jek?”

“They had gone to check on a fight that broke out a few warehouses down. I was left to stand guard over the traitors body. Until you got back from dealing with General Skywalker and Captain Rex. Then Tano came along and whacked me on the head with the pipe and then I woke up in my own binders and had to wait for you to return.”

Fox pinched the bridge of his nose, the dull ache in the right side of his brain slowly building into a migraine. Something he was unfortunately used to getting. He hadn’t liked telling Rex that his brother was a traitor or that he would gladly do it again. What the rest of his brothers outside the Guard didn’t know was that the entirety of the Guards movements and conversations were being recorded. By order of the Chancellor himself.

There was no peace or privacy for them. Since this had started no move visits from Chuchi had gotten to happen, or for any of the others boys friends or lovers. The time off was few and far between as well. The Chancellor and the Senate had seen to it that they were all pulling extra duties. It was starting to wear on all the Guard no matter if they were bred for this exact thing or not.

“Fine, Thorn and Stone, you head back to the warehouse. Take Hound and Grizzer with you and see if you can find any sort of trail for anyone. Especially that body!” Fox ordered. Wondering what was going on. He had a feeling Tano had a hand in this and he wondered if Fives really had died.

Allowing time for the brothers he had ordered to head out Fox headed out on his own leaving Thire in charge at the office. He headed towards one clue he had had this entire time and what might give him the truth. The female nurse known as Ber’xia Zusie, maybe she would have an answer to this riddle that was forming and stem the blooming migraine.

The Coruscanti early morning sun was bathing the buildings in a brilliant red. It almost seemed like the universe itself was protesting the events of the day. Fox wouldn’t be surprised if the powers that be were against the day. Leaving his speeder parked in front of the building where Ber’xia Zusie lived he boarded the elevator and made his way to her floor.

Fox reached the apartment that intel said Ber’xia shared with three other roommates and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before knocking again and pushing the door alert chime and waited some more. Finally after repeating the process a third time the door slide open with a very disheveled woman with brown and purple hair answered. “What?”

Fox stood and stared for a moment. The woman in front of him was wrapped in a grayed-out blacks top and sleep pants. Clearing his throat, he asked “are you Ber’xia Zusie?”

“I am, what do you want?” Ber’xia asked heavily annoyed. She had just wanted to sleep the evening away and wake up to the events of the last day and a half being a dream. The clone in red painted armor told her she wouldn’t be getting her wish.

“Ma’am I am here to ask you some questions. Can I come in? I’d prefer to not do this in the hallway.” Fox asked, normally he would want to do any and all questioning down at the Guard’s offices but with the level of surveillance he couldn’t chance it.

Ber’xia looked the clone up and down disdain clear on her face. She wasn’t in the mood, but she knew she had no choice but talk to the clone in front of her. She nodded and moved away from the door. Fox stepped in and she pressed the door seal. The soft closing of the door she turned around and went to sit on the couch pulling her legs up under her and pulled a pillow to her chest.

“Ma’am were you involved with a clone known as CT-27-5555?” Fox began.

“Okay first off, what is your name? If we’re going to talk we are going to be on an even ground. You know my name I want to know yours.” Ber’xia said, coming off bitchy but she was not feeling so apologetic.

“CC-1010 miss.” Fox said.

“No, I said your name.” Ber’xia said again, staring at the visor of the bucket and pinning him with a stare that Fox could feel in his bones. “If you’re comfortable you can remove your helmet too.”

Fox reached up and removed his helmet, hoping that doing so would get him some answers and put the woman more at ease. Setting the helmet beside him he looked back to the woman, hearing her breath catch. He knew it probably wasn’t easy to look at his face, knowing his face was the exact same as her lovers. “I’m CC-1010 but I’m known as Fox.”

“Nice name Fox” Ber’xia said taking in the face of the man she loved but instead of the goatee and forehead tattoo this face as clean shaven, simple military style haircut and gray peppering the hair, particularly at the temples.

“Uh, thank you. You are the woman how was involved with CT-27-5555 correct?” Fox asked, he wasn’t sure but the weight of the woman’s eyes on him made him nervous.

“He was an ARC trooper, and his name was Fives. Yes I was involved with him.” Ber’xia answered fixing Fox with even more of a _I’m-annoyed-with-you_ stare.

“Uh yes, that is what our intel indicates, however you do realize that is illegal for us and possibly for you to be involved with a relationship.” Fox said, this was not going how he wanted it.

“And what exactly does that matter now exactly? Fives is gone, dead, so its not like it would do a lot of good to punish anyone involved since the only party remaining is me and I won’t apologize for being with him or loving him.” Ber’xia said, setting her jaw and daring Fox silently to keep pursuing that thought process he had. She would gladly take any punishment for daring to love a clone, although to her she was currently already paying for that dearly.

“Well it matters that he was dead but his body has disappeared. There is no trace of it. Do you know anything about it?”

“Oh yeah, totally, he’s propped up in my bed currently. That’s really why I look like I do. I’ve been working on him all night and saving his life. Not that I’ve been dealt a blow and have had to hear about how the man I love, who by the way I never even got to tell him one last time, is dead.” Ber’xia said, if the sarcasm in her voice were any more palpable it would feel like a knife.

As it was her words were a knife to Fox’s very heart and he tried hard not to show it. He tried not to think about how he or his lover would feel to be told that their clone was killed and not coming home anymore. Fox didn’t admit it out loud but the feeling he felt stab through him when he pulled the trigger on Fives damn near killed him and then the gloating show he had to put on for Rex hurt even more.

“If he’s really here you need to let me know.” Fox said as gently as he could muster. “I’m not trying to put you in a bad position or even hem you up on loving a clone, stars knows we all dream and long for it. I’m just trying to look for him.”

“Why look for him? You said yourself he’s dead, Captain Rex came by late yesterday afternoon and told me. Can we wrap this up if my roommates aren’t already home they will be soon and it’s going to be awkward enough to tell them that I’m considering moving off-world without explaining why there is a clone commander sitting in our apartment.”

Ber’xia meant it, she was now considering moving off world to get away from the center of the war, away from the hustle, go where she could be of more use maybe. Or maybe she could have a quiet life now.

“Honestly ma’am we are supposed to send the body back to Kamino for study, to see why he went against his training and tried to kill the Chancellor. They suspect it was an infection.”

“So you want to send his body back for dissection.” Ber’xia said her face shifting from just annoyed sarcasm to open hostility. Fox knew he was out of his depths in the emotional impact of this area but what the female in front of him said next rocked him to his very core and jumpstarted him questioning everything. “You don’t even realize he was drugged do you? He was doped up with something when he came to see me. I could tell. I’m trained to recognize these signs. Especially when dealing with spice addicts, altered millaflower users, or deathstick users. He was drugged with something and while he could function somewhat normally he didn’t have full possession of his faculties.”

Fox sat and tried to recollect the encounter in the warehouse, trying to remember the blaster Fives had in hand and thinking back on it he noticed something he hadn’t known at the time. The cartridge had been out of the blaster and Fives had been shaking and his pupils hadn’t been focused. _Kriff_ he had killed a brother, but on top of it an unarmed brother. A sickening feeling he couldn’t describe settled in his stomach.

“I can tell by your face you know what I’m talking about. You know he was drugged and he wasn’t going to be a threat to anyone, much less the republics beloved Chancellor.” Ber’xia finished with disdain dripping from the last word. She wasn’t the mans biggest fan, and even less so now.

“I need to go. I apologize for the part I had in this ma’am. I hope in time you can forgive me.” Fox said, unintentionally letting so many answers that Ber’xia had slip in that one statement. Gathering his helmet he headed to the door. “If you do happen to hear from him or anyone connected with him please contact me.” He said passing her information on his comm code and such.

“I doubt it, Captain Rex was supposed to come back and speak to me this afternoon but I doubt he will get to come back. Goodbye Fox, I hope you can live with yourself.” Ber’xia said and escorted Fox to the door. Once he was out it, she shut and locked it again. Her night had been less than restful and so she went to the kitchen and made a pot of caf. Walking through the apartment she looked in each of her roommates rooms noticing that they were all still empty she was glad for the alone time she had once again.

Leaving the caf brewing she turned around to go grab a shower, needing to wash away the recent events and the disdain she now held for the one named Fox. She had a feeling he hadn’t been telling her all the truth.

Thirty minutes later Ber’xia stepped out of the scalding hot shower, wet hair wrapped in a towel and feeling a iota better than she had when she had gone to shower. Getting dressed and running some gel through her hair to hold her curls in place she left the bathroom. The smell of caf filled the apartment and when she stepped in the kitchen she was met with the sight of blue and white montrals and the words “Don’t scream” being pushed at her.

***

Ahsoka had been reluctant to leave Rex and Fives. She knew she had to, especially to go get Ber’xia, she knew the female must be hurting especially after Rex had told her of Fives supposedly demise. Grabbing a bottle of strong vinegar and a bottle full of ground pepper spices she kissed Rex one more time and headed back out the secret door.

Before heading to Ber’xia’s she retraced her steps she had taken to get to her cartel hiding spot to where she had gathered Fives from. She sprinkled the pepper spices and vinegar all the way until she got to the door she used to escape the warehouse with Fives. Dashing quickly down some other alleys and streets sprinkling the pepper and vinegar as she went to disguise her actual path. Feeling that she had enough distracting routes in place she headed true towards the warehouse. Finally pouring a good amount of the vinegar in a semi-circle around the door and then casting more of the pepper seasoning out even further she sneezed once.

Disposing of the bottles in a trash chute she walked over and put her montrals to the door of the building listening. Inside she could hear voices talking and the sounds of a massiff moving around inside. Hoping to the Force that her trick worked on the dog she moved off further In the shadows of an alley when the door burst open. A red and white ARF trooper armer and a massiff stepped into view. _Hound and Grizzer_ , Ahsoka knew well, especially since she had ran from them before her trials.

Hound reached down to release Grizzer from his leash and allow him to follow the scent trail he had obviously picked up ended about five feet outside of the door. The massiff snorted and tried to push on but the next snout full he pulled left him sneezing and whimpering. Ahsoka felt momentarily guilty for hurting the creature but when he recovered only to do it again her guilt waned. She did it to keep Fives, herself and Rex safe in all this.

Watching a few more moments and satisfied that the massiff wasn’t going to pick up any trail from Fives she slipped down the alley and headed towards Ber’xia’s apartment building. Before she got to the upper levels she pulled on her cloak to hide her identity as best she could. Getting to the apartment building she noticed the GAR issued speeder parked outside, eyes narrowing she quickly got into a waiting elevator and headed up to Ber’xia’s apartment.

Walking the hallway silently she came to Ber’xia’s door, once again using her montrals she heard Ber’xia talking to someone inside, they had a clone’s voice she was just struggling to identify who it was when Ber’xia unknownly identified the clone for her. Fox. Ahsoka felt her hands curl into fists of their own volition. Obviously now was not the time, so turning silently as she had before she headed towards the stairs and the supply closet located beside the stairs entrance.

It only took about five more minutes before she heard the soft sliding of a door and peaked out to see the retreating back of the red and white plastoid armor. Fox was leaving. Waiting until she heard the elevator chime and start to descend Ahsoka then slid from her hiding space. Walking to the door of Ber’xia’s apartment she knocked. When there was no answer she knocked again.

Finally when there was no answer but her montrals picked up the sound of showers she looked around to make sure the hallway was still clear and she used the force to manipulate the lock mechanism. When the door slid open Ahsoka stepped in and hit the lock button again. Smelling the brewing caf she headed to the kitchen and started looking for mugs. Finally finding what she wanted she set them out beside the caf machine and sat down to await Ber’xia.

When she finally heard the other woman walking out of her bedroom and heading towards the kitchen she stood waiting for Ber’xia to come into the kitchen, when the other woman finally did Ahsoka felt the second stab of guilt for that day. “Don’t scream.” She said using a little force persuasion to help keep the woman quiet.

“I know you’re probably upset and I’m sorry I broke in but you needed to know something.” Ahoska told Ber’xia.

“Know what? Captain Rex already came by to tell me the news and then got called away. I already know he’s gone.” Ber’xia said, bottom lip quivering slightly.

“Fives is why I am here Ber’xia. Rex came to see you slightly prematurely. I was the person that called him on the comm. I couldn’t imagine letting you go through this any longer when I can help ease the hurt. You might want to sit down for this.”

“Why? Are you going to use a Jedi trick to make me forget him? If you are I’m going to tell you right now that the answer is no, I don’t want to forget him, I want to keep the memories.” Ber’xia said a look of fear blooming across her face.

“I wouldn’t want to take your memories from you. Those are yours and I am not a Jedi any longer nor was I one like that when I was part of the order. Will you please sit down?” Ahsoka asked to which Ber’xia shook her head and stood defiantly.

“Very well. Ber’xia, what Rex told you yesterday was true from a certain point of view. But the full truth is Fives is alive. Up until five hours ago I had him in a bacta tank waiting for him to heal enough to leave it.” Ahsoka stated, watching as the color drained from the woman’s face.

Ber’xia couldn’t believe her ears. She raised one eyebrow towards the Togruta female in her kitchen showing she didn’t know if she should believe what she had been told or not. The skip in her heart showed how desperate her heart wanted to believe her love was alive but she was also completely unsure that this wasn’t some cruel trick supported by the universe.

“Fives is alive, Ber’xia and I can take you to him.” Ahsoka said once again steadily, letting the words take root in her brain rushing around the counter that separated them when Ber’xia’s knees gave out. Coming to a stop by her side Ahsoka looked at the woman on the floor. She was still fully conscious and when Ahsoka touched her shoulder the woman’s head whipped to the side and looked at her. Ahsoka assisted the shaken woman up off the floor.

Pushing the riot of curls out of her face Ber’xia turned to face Ahsoka. Determination now glinting in her eyes as she leveled her stare on the Togruta.

“Take me to him please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the length of time between updates I've been extraordinarily busy with the return of school and all that goes with it. You can find me on Tumblr @jedi-mando if you're curious.


	4. A Brand New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the Fives and Ber'xia chip arc. Rex, Ahsoka and a (few) surprise contributors help out with the new plan that must come into play.
> 
> While this is the final chapter in this arc I don't see it being the last chapter for Ber'xia and Fives story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I wanted to do this final chapter justice and while I don't think I completely accomplished this but I know that this isn't the last of Fives and Ber'xia. I know they have many more stories to tell. Specifically one for Echo and the Bad Batch eventually.

Fives awoke with a start, the need for air ripping through his mind, the memory of being shot in the chest raising its wicked head while he was asleep. Gasping for air and clutching at his chest he tried to calm himself. “Hey _vod_ easy. You’re okay, you’re safe.” A familiar voice tells him. As he turns his head toward the voice he is met with the blonde hair and amber eyes of his Captain, worry etched on his face.

“Heya Rex.” Fives said weakly. “What’s going on? Where’s Ahsoka?”

“She took off to go take care of some business. How are you doing?” Rex asked watching as his brother moved to a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed he was on.

“I’m okay, a lot better than I was, clear headed, I need to tell you so much.”

“What do you need to tell me? You mentioned something about chips both at the warehouse and before you passed out.” Rex said, gently hoping to jog his memory and get him talking about what he wanted to tell him before he fell asleep.

“Oh that. Tup wasn’t sick, Rex, his chip didn’t grow right, it was a faulty implant.” Fives started. “We all have them Rex, all of us, it’s right here.” Raising a hand to point a finger at the right side of his head where a soft scar was evident now mostly healed thanks to the time in the bacta tank.

“What do you mean his chip?” Rex said, doubt clouding his voice, he didn’t want to believe that Tup had been sick but he also didn’t know what to think about the longnecks putting a chip in him.

“We all have a chip implanted in us, ever single clone in the Grand Republics clone army. It’s not there when we are embryos or through the first stages of development but by stage three it’s there. Myself and this droid AZ1-3 found it all out…” And Fives spent the next hour telling Rex about everything, chips, conspiracy, what Nala Se had drugged him with, everything that Palpatine had said, everything up until Fox had shot him. He outlined how he and Ahsoka came up with the plan.

By the end of Fives’ story Rex was in disbelief. If all of this was true then they were all puppets and Tup, Echo and every single clone had died for nothing. This whole war had been for nothing. Rex sat down heavily next to Fives on the medical bed.

Fives looked at Rex sitting next to him so many different emotions crossed the mans face. He took pity upon Rex for all the information he just released upon him, everything in Rex’s belief in the Republic had been stripped away even more so now after Umbra. From the look on his distinctly paler face now it was all gone.

Rex opened his mouth several times to start speaking but just succeeded in looking like a fish out of water. He was trying to unpack everything that Fives had told him. If they all had these chips in their heads, they are all in danger or actually they were a danger to the Republic and the Jedi. He and his brothers could turn on their Jedi generals in a heartbeat. The thought left him cold.

“What do we do about it?” Rex finally asked, he needed to get this out of his head, he couldn’t willingly endanger General Skywalker, would Ahsoka be affected by this too? Even though she left the Jedi? Too many questions, not enough answers.

“I would say you get it removed from you. AZ helped me with mine but it didn’t show up on any of the low level scans we have access to, only the higher level ones the longnecks use on us.” Fives said hanging his head, he felt utterly defeated, all the loss of his brothers, especially Echo, had been part of a plan, they had been created and used as a pawn and it broke his faith in everything.

“Rex, can you help me get to Ber’xia?” Fives said, knowing she would be mourning him and he couldn’t have that, his heart breaking at the idea of her trying to figure out what to do.

***

CC-1010 wasn’t a commander for anything, he had been trained better and had better instincts than most, he figured there was more to what the female Ber’xia had said. Fox wasn’t sure but he had a feeling. Deciding to follow up on said feeling he hid in the shadows of the apartment building he had just been in. Knowing he could spare a little time he was pleasantly surprised when that feeling turned out to be spot on.

Stepping further into the shadows Fox watched as the female Ber’xia exited accompanied by none other than former public enemy number one, Ahsoka Tano. Maybe Stone wasn’t crazy then when he said he had been knocked out by Tano. The pair of women started to walk down the sidewalk and before they disappeared from view Fox had made the decision to follow them maybe they would lead him to more “beings of interest.”

Ahsoka and Ber’xia stepped out of the apartment building and started to retrace the path Ahsoka had taken to get there. About halfway to the warehouse entrance the Force was nagging at Ahsoka, telling her she was being followed, descreetly casting glances over her shoulders she thought she caught the flash of white and red armor before it ducked out of sight. Pinching her brow she reached out further through the Force and tried to identify the being following them.

Frustration coursed through her veins as she identified the signature that she had come to know so well during her incarceration. Fox. Initially bristling at the thought of him following her but suddenly an idea forming in her mind when it came to Fox following her. Best case he could help, she felt he was remorseful about shooting Fives, and rightfully so, worst case scenario she has to knock him out like she did to Stone.

A sly grin played across Ahsoka’s lips and decided to step up the pace, the hunt would be on then, she could at least make Fox work for his quarry.

Ber’xia noticed the uptick in pace and sent a questioning look at Ahsoka who simply said “we’re being followed. Nothing bad but let’s not make it easy for him.” Ber’xia nodded once and both she and Ahsoka broke into a run. Well a run for the human and a jog for the Togrutan. She wasn’t sure who was following them but she couldn’t find it within herself to care, as long as they didn’t interfere with her getting to Fives.

Fives. Ber’xia was still trying to process what Ahsoka had told her about him being alive. Her Fives was alive. Her faith in everything had been shaken when Rex had come to see her and told her the news. She barely remembered crawling into bed that evening, waking the next cycle and hoping it had all been a bad dream. It hadn’t been a bad dream unfortunately.

Running through the sidewalks of Coruscant wasn’t an easy task, especially with all the other beings around but Ber’xia followed Ahsoka’s lead and the path she created. They had been running for about ten minutes when they finally slowed. They walked around a large warehouse and down a side alley stopping at what looked like a dead end behind some crates. Ahsoka moved ahead and revealed a door and opened it up nodding her head in the direction of the dimly lit stairway.

Ber’xia took a deep breath and prepared to enter the small dark space. She wasn’t afraid of small dark spaces, she just wasn’t a fan of them. Stepping through into the dark she tried to allow her eyes to adjust and was confronted with the menacing side of her conscious that told her this wasn’t a good idea, that Fives hadn’t survived and that Ahsoka was bringing her here to dispose of her. Ber’xia shook her head and tried to quiet the voice but part of her stomach soured at the idea this was all a ruse.

Ahsoka watched Ber’xia walk in front of her into the dark and then looked over her shoulder catching another glimpse of the red and white armor. Clone stamina was good for many reasons, keeping up with her was one of those things. Making sure to leave the door uncovered she stepped through and shut it. With the busy Coruscant noises partially tempered by the door Ahsoka’s montrals picked up the spike in Ber’xia’s breathing and the Force prickled with newfound anxiety.

“Hey you okay?” Ahsoka asked her companion, no wanting to take her to see Fives if she was a mess. With her eyes adjusting to the darkness she could see Ber’xia swallow her eyes darting around.

“Did you, uh, did you bring me here to get rid of me?” Ber’xia asked with as much courage as she could muster, she hated asking the question but she wasn’t sure about a lot currently.

“What?! No, I didn’t bring you here to get rid of you. Fives is here. Alive. The first thing he did was ask for you when he woke up. I brought you because he needs you, you need him and I don’t want to see my brother in anymore pain than necessary.” Ahsoka said trying to slightly calm the flustered human slightly with the force. “Come on, we are almost there.” With that said Ahsoka took off down the stairs.

Ber’xia took a deep breath, tried to center herself and began to follow Ahsoka down the stairs. Stopping at the door, waiting for Ashoka to open it but the togruta seemed lost in thought for a moment and then seemed to shake of the feeling and opened the door in front of them up. The two ladies stepped into the room and Ahsoka secured the door behind her. Momentarily setting the lock to give everyone on this side of the door some privacy.

Standing and watching Ahsoka lock everything Ber’xia wondered what the point was, she wouldn’t have been able to find this place if she tried which is probably the reason it was so well hidden. This was used for something the owners didn’t want discovered. Ahsoka turned from locking the door and smiled at her when Ber’xia started to hear male voices. The two sounded similar and one was Rex, she could tell. The other was definitely familiar, the tingle she would develop in her heart when she heard it started and it caused her breath to hitch. It was her Fives.

Ahsoka watched the display of emotions on Ber’xia’s face at hearing Fives voice. Sadness, longing, grief, hope and love all played across her features. Finally ended on hope and the tears welling in Ber’xia’s eyes comforted Ahsoka knowing that she had done the right thing and while it had been a beyond screwed up series of events some things were going to be alright.

“We can go in there. Rex and I kept Fives in the mini medbay after we got him out of the bacta. Come on.” Ahsoka pulled lightly on Ber’xia’s sleeve and began heading to the open entry way that lead to the mini medbay. Taking every ounce of willpower to not just run into the room Ber’xia followed Ahsoka lightly down the hallway, pausing when they came to the entry way and both clones had their backs to the door.

_Not the best position to be caught in strategically speaking_ thought Ahsoka, but she could understand it, they both felt comfortable here safely hidden away. Watching the blonde haired captain and the darker haired brother, okay right now it’s more like dark Sihan peach fuzz, talking caused Ahsoka to smile and feel at peace momentarily before she went back to the worry she had about Fox following them. She hoped it hadn’t been a mistake to allow him to follow them.

Ber’xia stood still, taking in the scene in front of her. The man she loved was sitting in front of her talking to his captain. Seeing him quelled so many worries she had initially had and now felt guilty for wondering if Ahsoka had been trying to get rid of her. She was about to announce her presence when she was given the perfect opportunity.

“Rex, can you help me get to Ber’xia?” Fives asked, turning his head to look at his brother and friend. Rex turned his head and was about to answer when Ber’xia decided it was the perfect opportunity to announce she was there.

“That won’t be necessary.” She said softly watching both men jump and turn around to see who had said it. Ahsoka pushed her further into the room a little so that she wasn’t in the shadows and both she and Ahsoka watched as Rex’s shoulders sagged with relief while Fives’ eyebrows shot up toward his peach fuzz hair now.

Practically running through the room she stopped to stand in front of Fives and watched him stand pulling her into a tight hug. Ber’xia smiled and tucked her head into Fives neck and wrapped her arms around him relief relaxing her and she just enjoyed the feeling of his skin against her. With the relief came tears though, after crying so much lately she thought she would have been without tears but it seemed that these happy tears weren’t created in the same space that sorrow tears were.

There was a soft throat clearing by Rex, “uh, Ahsoka and I will give you a moment.” With that he reached out and gently squeezed both Fives and Ber’xia’s shoulders and walked out, grasping Ahsoka’s hand as he went. Once he had pulled Ahsoka from the room he released the door allowing it to slide shut while Ahsoka reached out and pushed the lock for it.

Fives and Ber’xia heard the door shut and lock engage and looked at one another. Fives looked down at the woman in his arms looking back at him tears tracking down her face. He was beyond thankful for Ahsoka’s plan at that moment and that he could hug Ber’xia again. Tilting his head down he rested his forehead against hers in a keldabe kiss, nuzzling her nose with his. “Rex told me I lost you.” Ber’xia said softly.

Smiling softly before pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth Fives replied, “for a moment there you nearly did.” Pulling back from her slightly his amber eyes took in her face again, the fear and worry evident across her face and eyes. “I’m still here though.” He said leaning down to kiss her proper now.

Sighing softly Ber’xia loved the feel of Fives lips pressing against hers, wrapping her arms around his neck she went to run her fingers through his hair only to be greeted with peach fuzz. Breaking the kiss she looked at Fives. “Don’t do that again. You were supposed to come back to me, I had things to tell you still.” Trying, but failing to have any form of anger towards the man in her arms.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I had every intention of returning to you, truly I did. Commander Fox had different ideas it seemed. He shot me but thankfully Ahsoka’s plan and the armor I was wearing saved my life.” Fives responded, watching Ber’xia’s face. “I know you said that there was something you needed to tell me and I know I told you to wait for me to come back. I had every intention of coming back to you. Please know I did.”

Shock followed quickly by anger formed on Ber’xia’s features, the slight flare of her nostrils confirming it, something in what Fives had just said had ticked her off. “Did you say Commander Fox?” She asked softly straightening her back and spine, still having to tilt her head back to look Fives in the face.

“Yes, he is the one that shot me when I was trying to explain everything to Rex and General Skywalker. Shot me point blank basically.” Fives answered. Feeling Ber’xia pull away he dropped his arms from her body and watched as she started to pace. She only did that on select occasions, when she felt trapped or she was puzzling something out.

While she paced, she tried to get her emotions under control, but instead all she felt was mounting fury. Stopping she looked at Fives where he still stood by the medical bed. “Commander Fox, CC-1010 of the Coruscant Guard?”

“Yes.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose she inhaled slowly. “ _Mesh’la_ what’s wrong?” Fives asked.

“Commander Fox came to see me earlier today, was asking questions and the way he was reacting I knew something was off. He was trying to be subtle but his eyes gave a lot away. Watching what he said and did and the way he bolted after I told him that I could tell you had been drugged. He never once bothered to tell me he was the one who killed, well shot, you. Even after I told him how upset I was about losing you. My sarcasm might not have helped though.”

A laugh escaped from Fives, knowing Ber’xia’s sarcasm usually got her into more trouble than she meant it to. He couldn’t dislike her sarcasm though; it was part of the reason he had been attracted to her in the first place. Her sass was on par with General Kenobi’s most days.

“ _Cyare_ come here. Let’s not worry about that, I believe you had something to tell me and I have something to tell you.” He held out a hand to the woman he loved with her bouncing purple and brunette curls everywhere. Ber’xia stopped her pacing and walked back over reaching out to take Fives hand, relishing the slight tug he gave as he pulled her to his chest. Once she was back within the frame of his body he reached down and gently tilted her chin up, slanting his lips over hers he kissed her. When she eagerly kissed him back he gasped a little when she nipped at his bottom lip allowing her the access she desired to taste him and their tongues to dance.

The kissing continued for some time, only stopping when they were both breathless. Once again sharing a keldabe kiss, Fives smirked at Ber’xia. “Now my love, what is it that you wanted to tell me before I left you?”

“That I love you Fives and that you needed to come home with me.” Ber’xia replied, placing a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Oh my dear, I love you to and I will always do my damnedest to come home to you. Come here.” Fives said, moving back to the bed, laying down upon it he waited looking expectantly at Ber’xia. However before she crawled into bed with him, ever the nurse, she began to assess him.

“You feeling okay? Lightheaded, clammy, heart racing…” Ber’xia started to run through a list, knowing the bacta would have helped but he had still been through a significant trauma event. Knowing he wouldn’t get her to lay down until he answered he went with it.

“now that you mention it, I am a little lightheaded from seeing you my beautiful angel.” Ber’xia rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look but he just kept on with it. “I feel my heart racing when I look at you and I kiss those soft lips of yours, feels like my heart skips a beat and I forget how to breathe.”

“Fives I’m being serious. Are you okay?” Ber’xia said, worried eyes tracing over his face.

“I am being serious as well Beri. I am fine, now come here please?” Fives said patting the bed next to him. Deciding that he looked okay and he didn’t look like he was in any pain she placed herself gently on the bed. Fives arm snaked across her waist and pulled her to him leaning down he kissed her again.

Finally settling them both in bed Ber’xia felt the torrent of emotions settle down. They spent some time talking, however a little while into the discussion of what would happen now and where they would go sleep began to tug at Fives and eventually he succumbed to its siren call, shifting down to where his head was cradled against Ber’xia’s chest she traced light lazy circles over the soft peach fuzz that was now his hair and the outline of his tattoo.

****

When they stepped out of the room and shut the door Rex had pulled Ahsoka into a hug. “Thank you for bringing her.” He said, knowing that at least with Ber’xia there Fives would rest a little better and had one less worry on his mind. Rex could rest a little easier now too.

“Welcome, they needed to be together and the relief that she gave off when I told her he was alive I can’t imagine what it was like to go through that. But we do have a problem. When I got to her apartment Fox was in her apartment. Talking to her.”

Rex pursed his lips, Fox wasn’t exactly his favorite brother right now, especially after he had gloated in his office about shooting Fives. The knowledge that Fives was alive lessened the sting of that a little but it still stung. “What did he want?”

“She said he was asking questions about their relationship. She evidently has quite a sharp tongue and drove him from her place, but that didn’t mean he didn’t hang around to see if she was hiding something. He saw us leave her apartment building and followed us, we kept him at a decent distance though trying to keep him from being right on top of us.”

Ahsoka took a moment to reach out through the Force to see what was around. She felt the strong and steady pulse that was Rex it was calming and she had missed it all these months it had been missing in her life, she felt the serenity of Fives and Ber’xia accompanied by drowsiness from Fives he would be falling asleep soon, and there it was, the unsure pulse from Fox. He wasn’t sure what he should do and what he might find if he followed Ahsoka and Ber’xia through the doorway.

Still hoping it hadn’t been a mistake she stepped closer to the closed doorway and motioned for Rex to do the same. Puzzled he followed her lead, at least this time he wasn’t being thrown off a wall.

Fox watched as the women disappeared into the door. He wondered momentarily if he should follow, then he decided yes he would be following. Giving them enough time to allow them to get to wherever they were going he soon followed through the door greeted by the dark dim stairwell, adjusting his helmet for night vision he started to descend the stairs. Reaching the door at the bottom of the stairs he removed his helmet to try and listen to see if he could determine what was inside.

All he heard was the voice of Ahsoka Tano and what sounded like a brother talking about Fives and the woman Ber’xia. Thinking he might finally get the full story his intensity in listening increased, basically pressing his ear to the door to listen to what was being discussed.

“Yes, I’m still glad you brought her though, she’ll at least be able to help in the healing process, she is a nurse after all.” Rex told Ahsoka still puzzled as to why they had moved closer to the door.

“I’m just glad Fives came to see me before he went to see you, the fear coming from him was almost palpable. I’m just sorry he had to be shot by Fox and it came to this point….” Ahsoka had continued talking but Fox had lost track, his ear still pressed to the door, thinking about everything he had just heard. Fives was still alive, he hadn’t killed him. He had felt bad before but now he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel.

Still lost in his thought Fox missed the cue of “well why don’t we talk to Fox about the situation.” That came from Ahsoka and suddenly found himself laying on the other side of the door on the floor looking up at the smug face of Ahsoka and the displeased face of Rex.

“Well that answers my curiosity of why we were having that conversation close to the door instead of the couch.” Rex said, displeasure evident in his voice, looking down at the sprawled out Coruscant Guard Commander, he looked back at Ahsoka and walked over to the small caf machine.

Fox picked himself up off the floor, grabbed his helmet from where it had fallen when he tumbled into the room and glared at Ahsoka. “Tano.” He growled out, his pride hurt more than his dislike of the former commander in front of him.

“Hello Fox, learn anything of use yet?” She asked in a sweet voice.

“Only that the traitor is alive and that the woman Ber’xia knew something about it and now I’m going to have to…” Fox never got to finish that sentence before Rex lost his cool and threw the caf mug and both Fox and Ahsoka watched as it sailed between them to shatter against the wall. Ahsoka simply turned and raised an eyebrow at Rex but Fox wisely shut his mouth.

“Fox, you are a brother but can you please stop talking like you are nothing but a puppet for the Republic and Chancellor?” Rex asked looking like he was torn between wanting to punch his brother and hug him. He had always held a great deal of respect for Fox but his attitude this time and in his office had been enough to make Rex want to punch him.

Fox was about to say something but look that Rex said he better not push it, instead the feeling of remorse grew stronger. Debating on just calling in the rest of the guard or waiting for an explanation. Not wanting to push Rex any further accompanied by the look annoyance from Ahsoka he decided to wait for an explanation.

“Come on in Fox, we have much to discuss.” Ahsoka shut the door and locked it down. Moving over to the couch she motioned to one chair across from the couch and awaited Rex to join her. He finally did after getting a new cup of caf and offered one to Fox. Once everyone had a cup of caf Rex joined Ahsoka and looked at Fox. “So let’s start at the beginning, after you shot Fives and left him for dead I stepped in and ended up knocking Stone out with a pipe….”

Two hours later Fox had an identical look to what Rex had after Fives had told him about the chips. Processing the information he felt his faith in the Republic shaken. “Oh there’s one more thing. Follow me please.” Ahsoka said, breaking Fox out of his thought process. Blindly standing up to follow her to a locked door he waited while she opened it. “Be quiet when you walk in here, if you disturb them I will have no problem doing to you what I did to Stone and you’re not wearing your helmet now.”

Fox’s nervous swallow was evident before he nodded once and moved silently down the hallway looking at the bed in front of him occupied by the woman Ber’xia and the man he thought he had killed, Fives. Both cuddled up fast asleep wrapped around each other. Feeling guilty and like he was intruding on an intimacy he only wished for he backed back out of the room as quietly as he came.

Stepping out of the room and shutting the door again he moved back to where Ahsoka had rejoined Rex on the couch and was sitting next to him. “Rex, I’m sorry, what I said earlier was uncalled for. I regret it.”

“I understand why you said what you did, but ever since Umbra my faith in the Republic has been shattered, this just was the final act in it. I think now though you have an opportunity to make things right. Help us come up with a new plan.” Rex said, hoping that maybe his brother was actually willing.

“Yes, we need to get them away from here, away from Coruscant, away from the war. Everyone already thinks Fives is dead and is listed as such by your report. No one but Ber’xia’s roommates know she was upset recently but they also don’t really know what the cause of it was. She also told me she was thinking of moving off planet due to recent events. She could leave and no one would be none the wiser.”

“What we need is a planet where they could disappear and help to get them there, one that is friendly to the Republic and they could disappear on it.” The ideas went back and forth for a while before they finally settled upon one that sounded feasible.

All having their respective assignments Fox nodded to Ahsoka and Rex and slipped out, heading back to the office to set his part of the plan in motion. Filing necessary paperwork and documenting that lower level scavengers had knocked Stone out and snatched Fives body but with no leads they weren’t sure where to begin so ARC-27-5555 was officially dead and body was missing.

Rex left a few hours later after waiting for Ahsoka to return from placing a comm to Senator Amidala. Leaving Ahsoka in the safe house with Ber’xia and Fives. When they finally woke they both came out of the room, looking better than they both had when they had entered the dwelling. Filling them in on the most recent developments Ahsoka only had one question. “Did you mean what you said when you talked about moving away from Coruscant?” Looking directly at Ber’xia who was perched on the arm of the chair next to Fives.

“Well I mean at the time I was under the impression that I had no reason to stay here but yes I would still move from Coruscant.” She replied, Fives reached up and took her hand in his giving it a squeeze.

“The army thinks I’m dead, outside of Rex, Ahsoka, yourself and now evidently Fox, no one else knows I survived. We could go anywhere in the universe.”

“We could, I can always work at any hospital in any system, my credentials are good everywhere.” Ber’xia said.

“Well what about Naboo? Senator Amidala has offered safe passage, lodging and citizenship papers for Fives if Ber’xia agrees to work at least two years at the government hospital there.” Ahsoka offered, looking between Ber’xia and Fives as they looked at each other in silence.

“What do you think?” Fives was the first to break the silence.

“I’ll go anywhere you go, especially if it gets us away from here. Is that what you want to do? Can you leave your brothers behind?”

“My brothers, while I want to help them all I can do is offer my knowledge and what I learned about the chips. They all left me for dead. I no longer hold any loyalty to the Republic after what the Chancellor revealed. All I can hope is that they listen and start to remove the chips. I think we should take Senator Amidala up on the offer.” Fives said, truly feeling dejected by the fact that his brothers turned their backs on him and with what the Chancellor planned.

“Then we’ll take the offer. Start fresh and away from Coruscant.” Ber’xia said squeezing Fives hand again and smiling at Ahsoka.

_Two Days Later_

Standing on the loading platform Fives and Ber’xia looked at the Senator’s starship. They figured they would be taking public transportation but Senator Amidala had been scheduled to return to her planet and offered to take them.

Ber’xia hugged Ahsoka, “thank you for saving him. I don’t know how to repay you.” The human thanked to togruta for what seemed the thousandth time.

“I’m just glad I could save him. But if you are serious about repaying me I wouldn’t mind being an aunt one day.” Ahsoka chuckled at the way Fives suddenly became still and Ber’xia shared a conspiratorial glance with her. Tapping her chin Ber’xia smiled.

“I’m sure that might be a possibility one day.” Ber’xia said. “Just means you’ll have even more of an excuse to come visit us.”

“Very true, I look forward to visiting you. Looks like the Senator is arriving. Be safe you two, I’ll have to see you soon.” Ahsoka said, giving each a hug in turn before turning to give a respective head nod to Senator Padme Amidala.

“How pleasant to see you Ahsoka, I have missed seeing you since left the Order. Please come by for dinner soon.” Padme said.

“Of course, Senator. Thank you for being a good friend. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” With that Ahsoka slipped away and off the platform.

The Senator smiled at Fives and Ber’xia, “Mr. and Mrs. Zusie I assume?” She asked using Ber’xia’s last name and now Fives as well.

“Yes Senator.” Fives said.

“Very good, welcome, lets get going shall we?” Padme said as she stepped towards the ship. Ber’xia took one last look at the Coruscant skyline. She was not going to miss this place, she couldn’t hate this planet but she definitely was looking forward to the change of scenery.

Fives slipped his arm around Ber’xia’s shoulders he gave her a squeeze and pulled her in to kiss her temple. “Ready to go Mrs. Zusie?” He asked her his amber eyes dancing while looking into her blue ones.

“Anywhere and anytime with you Mr. Zusie.” She replied smiling up at him. Fives smiled back and kissed her before they both turned around and boarded the ship, excited for the next part of their lives to begin on Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be working on more soon. Next up though I believe is going to be a follow up to Pigs In Space and the Wolfpack and the caf tampering. I am on Tumblr too as jedi-mando and will try to cross post these in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you got this far you survived it. 
> 
> I am so sorry. 
> 
> I think Fives is alive somewhere somehow. If Rex can survive a snipers bullet Fives could survive that. And everything (Spoiler, don't read if you haven't watched season 7) Echo survived.
> 
> Might be more. Probably more along the line of Ahsoka/Rex.


End file.
